Destiny Calling
by Tigyr
Summary: Written for the Groundhog's Day Challenge on another site. This is a four chapter Gibbs/McGee pre/slash...don't like, don't read...
1. Chapter 1

_February 2…Groundhog Day…__Punxsutawney Phi__l_… the announcer's voice fades and the alarm goes off…

Beep-beep-beep…It was a day like any other day. At 04:00 he rolled out of bed, stepped into the shower and started to visualize his day. The coffee was done by the time he was finished showering and dressing. He ate his solitary breakfast of toast and coffee, pouring the excess coffee into a thermos carafe to take with him on the drive into the city.

Once at the Navy Yard he parked the car, grabbed his thermos and headed for the elevators silently musing about the team he has assembled. The MCRT, or Gibblets, as Abby likes to call them are the top agents in the country. This team of three special agents has all been hand picked by him, with the exception of Ziva who had been assigned to him by Jenny Shepherd.

His first stop as always is autopsy; making sure that Ducky's computers are up and running and starting a pot of hot water so that Ducky can make tea when he gets in. Abby's lab is next. He may not know what all the equipment does, but he can still turn on the lights and power so that her "babies" will be warming up when she comes in.

He stops briefly at the squad room, smiling when he sees his youngest male agent already powering up the computers. Tim McGee might be a computer geek, but he's also turned into a fine field agent, one that Gibbs knows will have his back no matter what the day might bring. The shy young man offers up a smile and Gibbs returns it, before heading on up to Vance's office to find out what the Director of NCIS might have planned for his team that day.

"Cold cases for the moment Gibbs. Tell your team to enjoy the peace and quiet while they can."

Gibbs doesn't bother replying as he heads downstairs. By now, Tony and Ziva have both arrived and he quietly tells the team to work the cold cases that they have each been assigned. Two hours later, Gibbs looks around the room. Tony is silently singing to himself as he reads his case file; he's wearing headphones and every now and then raps out a beat on his desk with his pen.

Ziva exchanges a wry glance with her boss; no matter how many times the older man has head slapped his senior agent, he hasn't been able to prevent Tony from listening to his music while working on a cold case. At least this time he's wearing headphones and his pen is hitting his pad of paper not the wood on the desk which irritates the others on the team to no end.

Tim in the meantime has put on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Gibbs has never seen Tim in glasses before and is slightly surprised at the attraction he feels when he sees how the glasses accentuate Tim's good looks. He stands up and crosses over to the younger man's desk. Tim looks up and Gibbs quietly points to the glasses.

Tim takes them off, rubbing his eyes slightly. "I asked my doctor the last time I went in about some headaches that I've been having. He suggested wearing glasses with a slight magnification in them when the print gets too small. It won't prevent me from getting glasses in the future, but this way I'm not straining my eyes as much."

The other two agents have been listening in and before Tony can open his mouth to start teasing Tim about wearing glasses, Gibbs pivots towards him and glares at him. Tony gulps reflexively and buries his head again in his case-file. Tim sighs knowing that it's just a matter of time before Tony corners him and starts teasing him.

Gibbs gives him a gentle head smack and Tim looks up at him silently questioning the slap. "If the headaches get too bad go to Ducky."

Tim smiles at him, "I know boss, who do you think told me about the glasses?"

Gibbs feels a smile quirking and heads for the elevator, telling the team to keep working and, "Tony, don't even think about teasing McGee."

Ziva waits until the elevator doors close before she crosses over to Tim's desk. "Why did you not tell us about the glasses McGee?"

"You're not serious? Tony calls me every McNickname he can come up with. I don't need to give him more ammunition."

"Hey! I resemble that remark McFourEyes!" Tony says as he puts a hand over his heart.

Tim sighs and looks up at Ziva who gives a slight giggle at the "I rest my case," expression on his face.

Downstairs Gibbs enters autopsy and Jimmy just points to the office before making an excuse to leave. Gibbs shakes his head at how he seems to still intimidate that particular young man even after all these years. Ducky looks up from a report he'd been reading and smiles when he sees his best friend enter the office.

"Well, hello Jethro, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"You didn't tell me Duck."

Ducky closes the file and turns to face Gibbs more fully. "To what are you referring Jethro?"

"Tim...Needing glasses."

Ducky hides a smile at the concern in Gibbs' eyes. "He doesn't need them all the time Jethro. He only needs them on occasion and then not a full prescription strength. Eventually he will need them, but for now a cheap pair of magnifying glasses will help him with the cold case files you've been assigned."

Gibbs toys with a paperweight on Ducky's desk and the M. E. knows that his friend is troubled by something.

"What else is wrong Jethro?"

Gibbs doesn't answer right away and Ducky stands up, putting his hands on Gibbs shoulders so that he can look his friend in the eyes. Blue eyes which seldom try to hide from him, avert their gaze to find a focus on the wall behind Ducky's back.

"You find him attractive and that bothers you."

"Well, yeah Duck, shouldn't it bother you too? I mean, this is McGee we're talking about here."

Ducky gazes at him and Gibbs can't help looking down into the older man's deep blue eyes. "What bothers you more Jethro? The fact that he is so much younger or the fact that he is a male?"

"I...both."

Sighing deeply Ducky stares at Gibbs who uncharacteristically slumps on the desk, still toying with the paperweight. Without warning Gibbs stands up and strides out of the room. His cell phone rings and he's answering it as he punches the elevator button.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Got it." He turns to Ducky who bustles over while reaching for his own cell phone. "Get Palmer, we got a case."

An hour later, Gibbs is yelling for Ducky as he puts a hand over the wound in Tim's left shoulder. Tim had pushed Gibbs out of the way when one of their suspects had bolted for his vehicle and driven straight at Gibbs, firing wildly as he did so. Tim had taken a bullet to the shoulder as he pushed Gibbs out of the incoming path of the car. Tony and Ziva had shot the tires on the vehicle, making the driver careen into a copse of trees. When the driver/suspect didn't immediately emerge from the car, the two agents cautiously walked up to it. There was no response to their telling the driver to put his hands where they could see them and as they opened the car door, they could tell that the suspect had been knocked out by the impact, not only from the tree but the airbag deploying as well.

Gibbs keeps a hand on the bullet wound, telling Tim he isn't allowed to die. As Ducky kneels beside them, Gibbs asks,

"How bad is he Duck?"

"For pity's sake Jethro, let me examine the poor boy!"

In the meantime, Tony and Ziva have cuffed their suspects and Jimmy has called for an ambulance. When the EMT's run over to where the others are huddled around Tim, Ducky tells them that he's stable but that he has a possible broken rib or two as well as the bullet wound in his shoulder. Nodding, the lead EMT continues to check Tim over while his partner brings out the gurney. As they gently put McGee into the back of the ambulance, the driver looks at Gibbs who nods at the unspoken question.

The local Leo's offer to bring the suspects into town so that Tony and Ziva can follow their teammate. Nodding their thanks, the two NCIS agents climb into their sedan and drive towards the city with Ducky and Jimmy following close behind in their van.

Once at the hospital Ducky finds the doctor that will be helping with Tim and isn't too surprised when the doctor says they want to keep Tim overnight for observation.

"The bullet wound was a through and through and he has some bruised ribs but nothing broken. He got damn lucky."

Inside the room, Tim is arguing with Gibbs about staying in the hospital.

"Boss, I'm fine. I got winged that's it."

"You lost a fair amount of blood McGee; they want to make sure that it didn't nick an artery."

Tim pales at the implication. "It came that close?"

Ducky comes in just then and gives him a gentle smile, "It could have Timothy, and they want to make sure that it didn't."

Before Tim can say anything else there's a knocking at the door and Tony, Ziva and Jimmy all step inside. Behind them, sipping on a Caf-Pow Abby makes her entrance and is about to hug Tim but a quick glare from Gibbs keeps her from doing so.

"Keep it quick people, McGee needs his sleep."

Tony and Ziva exchange concerned glances. Gibbs seldom stops the team from sitting with a fallen team mate but the exhaustion on Tim's face was palpable in the starkness of the hospital room. Ducky looks around the room. To the M.E. the young people just want to ascertain for themselves that their comrade is going to be all right. Nodding to Jimmy to keep the others in line, he gently takes Gibbs by the arm.

"Come Jethro, if we are going to stay for any length of time, I need to partake in a nice cup of tea. Shall we see if the cafeteria has any Earl Grey?"

Gibbs stares at all the others, daring them to keep Tim awake any longer than necessary. Jimmy clears his throat, "Don't worry Agent Gibbs, I'll make sure that they don't disturb him for long."

Gibbs nods and escorts Ducky down the hallway. As they enter the cafeteria, Ducky looks at his quiet companion. Ducky sighs in sorrow at the lack of Earl Grey but brightens at the fresh lemon slices that a cafeteria worker brings out. He waits patiently for Gibbs to fill his own cup with coffee before leading him to a table in the corner.

"You need to tell him Jethro. He needs to hear those words as much as you need to say them. Tell him Jethro, or next time it may be too late."

"He's so young, Duck."

Ducky studies the man sitting across from him. A sudden flash of insight makes Ducky inhale. "How old was Shannon, Jethro?"

"Just a few years older than Tim is now." Gibbs admits, knowing that his friend is asking how old his first wife had been when she died.

"Is this why you won't tell him? Oh Jethro, you need to let go your fear old friend. Timothy deserves to know how you feel about him."

"I can't Duck. He deserves better."

"Better than what Jethro? Surely you don't liken yourself to those witches who've toyed with his heart over the years, our own dear Abigail not withstanding."

"At least Abby's closer in age to him." Gibbs mutters thinking about their obvious age difference.

"Stop it Jethro! You need to talk to Timothy about this. I think you might be pleasantly surprised if you did."

Gibbs says nothing more and the older man sighs as he finishes the last of his tea. He knows that Gibbs is a particularly private man and nevermore so than when it comes to his personal feelings. He also knows that unless someone intervenes, his friend may never find true happiness again.

They head back to Tim's room as soon as Gibbs refills his cup and find that true to his word, Jimmy has sent the others into the hallway. Abby's pouting as she turns to face Gibbs.

"Jimmy said we needed to leave."

"Good for Palmer. I warned all of you not to stay too long. McGee needs his sleep if he's going to be able to come back to work."

Gibbs pushes the door open and finds Jimmy standing just inside, ready to take on the next offender.

"Just me Palmer; how's he doing?"

"Oh, he's going to be fine Agent Gibbs, providing the others go home and let him get some sleep."

Jimmy's exasperation is starting to show and Gibbs hides a smile behind his newly filled coffee cup. It's not often that Jimmy can impress the agent, but he has been doing better at the crime scenes and is a lot more confident since obtaining his medical degree. Standing up not just to Tony and Ziva but Abby is no easy task and for the young man to do so when Tim needs it most is enough for Gibbs to give a rare,

"Good job Palmer. Go home now and take them with you."

"Yes sir Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs settles into a nearby chair, not looking up when Ducky finally enters the room. The two older men watch as Tim settles into a fitful sleep. Once he's certain that Tim is sleeping Gibbs asks,

"They gone now Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro. I've asked Jimmy to make sure that they all make it safely back to their vehicles." He tries to hand the sedan's keys to Gibbs who shakes his head. Ducky sighs and studies the man who still hasn't told Tim how he feels about him.

"Take it and get yourself a good night's sleep Duck. You can come relieve me in the morning."

"Don't think that I won't Jethro Gibbs! And Jethro, if you won't tell him how you feel, at least try to get some sleep won't you?"

Ducky drives home and gets ready for bed. He chuckles softly as he falls asleep; his mother has just told him,

"_Never fear Donald, I'll make sure that Matthew finds his path."_


	2. Chapter 2

_February 2…Groundhog Day…__Punxsutawney Phi__l_…the announcer's voice fades and the alarm goes off…

Beep-beep-beep

Gibbs wakes up and stares around the room. He distinctly remembers falling asleep in Tim's hospital room. What the hell? Had it all been a dream? He stepped into the shower and started to visualize his day. The coffee was done by the time he was finished showering and dressing. He ate his solitary breakfast of toast and coffee, pouring the excess coffee into a thermos carafe to take with him on the drive into the city. The day before still seems so real to him that he almost misses his turn into the Yard and he curses as he straightens the wheel and drives to the gates. He parked the car, grabbed his thermos and headed for the elevators silently musing about the team and wondering just how routine are they.

His first stop as always is autopsy; making sure that Ducky's computers are up and running and starting a pot of hot water so that Ducky can make tea when he gets in. Abby's lab is next. He may not know what all the equipment does, but he can still turn on the lights and power so that her "babies" will be warming up when she comes in.

He stops briefly at the squad room, smiling when he sees his youngest male agent already powering up the computers. How often does Tim McGee come in early? He might be a computer geek, but he's also turned into a fine field agent, one that Gibbs knows will have his back no matter what the day might bring. The shy young man offers up a smile and Gibbs returns it, before heading on up to Vance's office to find out what the Director of NCIS might have planned for his team that day.

Gibbs knocks on the door and as he steps inside, Vance's words send a chill of warning down his spine and the burning starts getting hotter in his gut.

"Cold cases for the moment Gibbs. Tell your team to enjoy the peace and quiet while they can."

No one uses the exact same words, in the exact same tone two days in a row. Vance raises an eyebrow and Gibbs shuts the door behind him, heading downstairs. By now, Tony and Ziva have both arrived and he quietly tells the team to work the cold cases that they have each been assigned.

Every few minutes over the next two hours later, Gibbs looks around the room. Tony is silently singing to himself as he reads his case file; he's wearing headphones and every now and then raps out a beat on his desk with his pen.

Ziva looks up at one point and exchanges a wry glance with her boss; no matter how many times the older man has head slapped his senior agent, he hasn't been able to prevent Tony from listening to his music while working on a cold case. At least this time he's wearing headphones and his pen is hitting his pad of paper not the wood on the desk which irritates the others on the team to no end.

It's during the first hour that Tim surreptitiously put on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Gibbs, even though he saw Tim in glasses the day before is still slightly surprised at the attraction he feels when he sees how the glasses accentuate Tim's good looks. He stands up and crosses over to the younger man's desk. Tim looks up and Gibbs quietly points to the glasses.

With a strange sense of déjà vu, Gibbs watches as Tim takes them off, rubbing his eyes slightly. Tim's words do nothing to alleviate the sensation. "I asked my doctor the last time I went in about some headaches that I've been having. He suggested wearing glasses with a slight magnification in them when the print gets too small. It won't prevent me from getting glasses in the future, but this way I'm not straining my eyes as much."

The other two agents have been listening in and before Tony can open his mouth to start teasing Tim about wearing glasses, Gibbs pivots towards him and glares at him; daring him to say something in front of him. Tony gulps reflexively and buries his head again in his case-file. Tim sighs knowing that it's just a matter of time before Tony corners him and starts teasing him.

Gibbs gives him a gentle head smack and Tim looks up at him silently questioning the slap. "That's for not telling me. Now, go I'm going to go talk to Ducky. Everyone keep working on their files and DiNozzo, don't even think about teasing McGee. I don't think I need to remind you about the other person on this team who wears glasses."

No one says a word and Gibbs grabs up his coffee cup as he heads for the elevator. He's still wondering about the similarities between the "dream day" and the day he's currently living in when the elevator dings as it stops. Gibbs enters autopsy and Jimmy just points to the office before making an excuse to leave. Gibbs shakes his head at how he seems to still intimidate that particular young man even after all these years. Ducky looks up from a report he'd been reading and smiles when he sees his best friend enter the office.

"Well, hello Jethro, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"You didn't tell me that Tim needed glasses Duck."

Ducky hides a smile at the concern in Gibbs' eyes. "He doesn't need them all the time Jethro. He only needs them on occasion and then not a full prescription strength. Eventually he will need them, but for now a cheap pair of magnifying glasses will help him with the cold case files you've been assigned."

Gibbs toys with a paperweight on Ducky's desk and the M. E. knows that his friend is troubled by something.

"What else is troubling you Jethro?"

"I oh, hell, Duck we had this conversation yesterday! I find McGee attractive and it bothers the hell out of me. He's too young and we're about to get a call out and he's going to get hurt!"

As if on cue, Gibbs' cell phone rings and the man is heading for the elevator telling Ducky to have Palmer ready their van. As they head up to join the others, Gibbs looks at Ducky. "Tell Palmer he needs to take a right on Morrison Avenue. He'll avoid the construction zones that way."

Ducky stares after him and Jimmy looks at him in concern.

"Are you okay Doctor?"

"Fine my boy, make sure that you take a right on Morrison Avenue. Jethro says that we can avoid some construction that way."

"Yes Doctor."

The two M.E.s arrive in time to see the team scatter as shots are fired. Jimmy pulls the van over to the side and he and Ducky watch in horror as Tim throws himself in front of Gibbs unprotected head. Gibbs looks up just in time to see Tim running towards him and barely has time to yell, "McGee! No, don't-" before the younger man's left shoulder is hit by a bullet. Gibbs starts applying pressure as he gruffly chides his agent.

"Damnit McGee! I thought I told you…"

"You told me to watch your six boss." Tim gives him a weak grin just before he passes out. Gibbs cant help that feeling once again of déjà vu...of watching as Tim saves his life, holding a hand against Tim's shoulder, telling him that he doesn't have permission to die and yelling for Ducky. There's something different this time though. Tim isn't responding as quickly as he had in the first dream. He's growing more and more pale and the blood doesn't seem to be coagulating as fast as it had the previous day.

Gibbs thinks back to the hospital room where he'd told Tim that the bullet could have come close enough to nick the thoracic artery. The EMTs arrive and Gibbs tells them of his suspicions. The lead EMT nods in agreement and commends Gibbs for keeping pressure on the wound.

"You did good sir, now please, let us try and do our job."

Gibbs reluctantly stands back as the EMTs get Tim stabilized enough to transport him. Ducky lays a hand on his shoulder and Gibbs stares blankly at the older man.

"Go with them Jethro; tell Timothy what you've told Anthony and all the others over the years. He doesn't have your permission to die."

Gibbs scrambles to the ambulance and the EMT lets him sit by Tim. The young agent is pale and Gibbs can tell that neither EMT expects the young man to live long enough to reach the hospital.

"You don't have my permission to die McGee. You hear me, Tim? You need to live…I need you to live. Sarah and your parents_**need**_ you to live."

The EMT watches in amazement as the young man's vital signs start improving. Rather than question it, he tells Gibbs,

"He's listening to you sir. Keep encouraging him, he's listening to you."

The drive to the hospital seems to Gibbs like an eternity passes. He watches helplessly as they wheel Tim into surgery and waits in the corridor, anxiously pacing as he waits for news. His thoughts focus on Tim over the years; from their first meeting in Norfolk to the present. How had he let the younger man get under his skin this way? Why couldn't he be more truthful when it came to his feelings?

"Fear does strange things to us doesn't it, Jethro?"

"Yeah, what do I do Duck? If he doesn't make it, what do I do? It'll be too late."

"It's never too late Jethro."

The doctor comes out of the ER just then and looking at Ducky motions him forward. Ducky frowns at the doctor's words and nods when the other man finishes. Gibbs can feel something in his gut drop at the look on Ducky's face.

"You have time Jethro. A few minutes but you have time. Go, tell him how you feel."

Gibbs doesn't question the way Ducky worded his statement. He pivots towards the ER and strides inside. The nurses are carefully folding a sheet up and over Tim's chest, preparing to move him to another room. The doctor enters and motions for the nurses to follow him out into the hallway. One of the newer nurses questions their leaving.

"Why are you doing this doctor?"

"He was able to keep him alive on the way here; he might be able to work that same miracle now, Helen."

Gibbs doesn't acknowledge their leaving; his sole intent and purpose the pale young face in front of him. He can feel tears, hot and burning trying to escape and he blinks furiously in an attempt to evade them.

"You…you can't die…you hear me McGee? You aren't allowed to die. We need you to live…I…I…I need you to live."

No response and Gibbs can feel his own heart start to falter. These words have always worked in the past. He leans down and gently folds his hand over Tim's.

"Stay with me, McGee. Please…Tim…I need you…don't leave me here, alone."

It happens then, the doctor and nurses rushing back in; pushing Gibbs out of the way as they work frantically to keep Tim from dying. Gibbs watches forlornly as Tim fades away from them. He hadn't been in time; hadn't told Tim soon enough that he needed him.

Five long minutes pass and Gibbs knows that he's lost this time. He looks at the doctor who puts a hand on his shoulder in regret.

"I'm sorry, sir. We just…we weren't able to do anything more."

Gibbs nods, not saying anything. Not trusting himself to keep from lashing out at the innocent doctor, he heads out of the ER and down the hall. Ducky looks up and can tell from the doctor's face that Tim had died despite everyone's best efforts. He sighs and heads after Gibbs. Upon catching up with the younger man, he waits for Gibbs to start speaking, knowing that he'll need the release.

"I…it wasn't enough Duck. Why wasn't it enough? It's always worked before; why wouldn't Tim stay with us?"

Ducky sits down on the bench that Gibbs has found and puts a hand on the younger man's arm. Once Gibbs is paying attention to him, Ducky looks him straight in the eye and asks,

"Did you actually say that you love him? That could have been the one word he needed from you Jethro. Not need, not want but love."

"I…"

"Ohh, Jethro." Ducky shakes his head in disappointment. Gibbs just sits there, wondering what more he could have done and how could one word have made that big of a difference. He closes his eyes, not intending to do more than think about what he could or should have done differently.


	3. Chapter 3

_Good morning…February 2…Groundhog Day_…_Punxsutawney Phi__l_ …the announcer's voice fades and the alarm goes off…

Beep-beep-beep

Gibbs stares at the clock. 04:00 and just like the past two days, he's stepping into the shower. Unlike the past two days, this time he has a purpose as to what the day will bring. This time…he sighs as he rests his elbows on the shower wall, letting the warm spray wash over him. He's never been one to put his heart on the line. Not after what happened with Shannon and Kelly. He looks up letting the water beat down on his chest sending a silent plea to the one person he never stopped loving even after her death all those years ago.

"Help me Shannon, please. I'm so out of my depth here. Ducky says that I need to tell McGee, tell Tim that I love him. How can I do that? It would be…it would…"

He sighs and turns the water a little bit warmer. He closes his eyes and turns his back to the spray, trying to imagine what Shannon's response would be.

"_You are not a coward Jethro Gibbs. Why are you acting like one now?"_

"He's so young Shan; younger than you were when you died."

"_He's also older than either of us when we married. He could be good for you Gibbs; you just need to trust yourself where he is concerned."_

"I-.."

"_You are afraid that he will die and you will be left alone yet again. Don't give in to the fear Gibbs. Let him show you what it's like to be loved again. Show him what it's like to be loved by you."_

Gibbs sighs as he imagines warm arms surrounding him, comforting him the way she used to when he'd come home from a long deployment.

"_You promised me a long time ago that if anything happened to me, you'd find love again Gibbs. Don't renege on that promise. Love is waiting for you in the name of Timothy McGee."_

"Shannon, I miss you and Kelly so much."

"_And we miss you too Gibbs; but don't deny yourself this last chance at love. Promise me Leroy Jethro Gibbs that you'll talk to Tim today. It is literally your last chance to save both of your lives Gibbs. Promise me."_

"I promise Shan…I promise."

The cooling of the water brings Gibbs back to the present. He seldom lets the shower run that cold and he knows he's been in there for at least half an hour. He towels off absently noting that the towel is almost warm as if it had been just removed from the dryer. He smiles, imagining that Shannon had done it for him just like she used to do when he'd come home from an assignment. She'd always made certain that when he came out of the shower he'd have a warm towel to wrap up in.

He sighs as he reminisces about the past and pulls on his jeans and a tee-shirt. After putting on socks and shoes, he bounds down the stairs and pours himself a cup of coffee. Looking at the clock on the stove he's surprised to see it's only 4:45 am. He picks up the cell phone and dials Ducky's home phone number.

"Good morning Jethro, to what do I owe the honor of such an early morning call? No one is hurt I hope?"

"No Duck, just need to talk to a friend."

"In regards to what Jethro?"

"How do I tell someone that I …I …" Gibbs still can't wrap his tongue around that one word.

"That you love them?"

"Ducky, have you been reading my mind?" Gibbs gets in his Charger, and pulls out of his driveway heading into town.

"No my boy, not your mind; your body language. It might not be that obvious to your team, but to an old bird like me, it's been as obvious as the nose on your face." Ducky finishes his breakfast tea and shrugs into a lightweight jacket.

"So, what do I do?"

"If it were me, I'd court them in a gentlemanly fashion. As it is you on the other hand, I'd suggest a quick chat in your office and then maybe a side trip to Stillwater."

"We're expecting a call out today."

"Not if you're on a medical leave of absence." Ducky smiles as he says it and Gibbs can feel himself starting to anticipate something…he's not sure what he's anticipating, just that he's not feeling that burning in his gut.

"And why would I be on a leave of absence?"

"Oh not you dear boy. No I'm talking about Timothy. He needs to take a few days off to recover from his headaches."

"The glasses." Gibbs muses as he pulls into the Navy Yard. He waves his badge at the guard and they let him in.

He sets about his normal routine of starting Ducky's hot water and Abby's computers then heads for the squad room. This time when he sees McGee he motions for the young man to come to him and when Tim does so, Gibbs hits the elevator for MTAC, then stops it as soon as the doors close.

"Boss?"

"Why didn't you tell me McGee?"

"Tell you what boss?" Tim asks warily.

"That you've been having headaches and are wearing glasses."

Tim's eyes widen at Gibbs "perceptiveness" and the older man has to restrain himself from smirking at the younger agent.

"I went to Ducky; like you've always told us to boss. It isn't anything serious."

"Yeah, it is, he's putting you on a medical leave of absence. We're heading for Stillwater as soon as I get done talking to Vance."

"We are?"

"Yes McGee, we are."

"Why boss?"

"Because McGee, I …I …I love you too much to lose you."

Tim's green eyes shine with sudden hope and Gibbs realizes that maybe he does have a chance at loving someone and having that love returned.

"Really boss? This isn't some kind of game?"

Gibbs leans forward and softly takes Tim's lips with his own.

"Does that feel like a game McGee?"

"No boss, no game." Tim says softly.

"Good, now go pack an overnight bag and meet me back here in half an hour. Unless you already have one packed?"

Tim blushes as he nods and admits, "I…Ducky suggested it last night."

Gibbs smiles at his old friend's wily antics and sets the elevator in motion again. Tim takes the stairs down to the parking lot, avoiding the rest of the team as they show up. Gibbs talks to Vance, tells him what Ducky has said regarding Tim's health and the director frowns at first. Before he can do much more, Ducky himself is calling reinforcing Gibbs words.

"Very well, Gibbs, tell the rest of your team to stand down. I take it that you're taking care of McGee yourself?"

"Yes sir, per doctor's orders."

"Very well."

"Sir, there will be a call out at 10:30 hours. Tell the responding team to be prepared for a shootout."

"Gut feeling on that one Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugs and gives a wry smile as he leaves the office, "You could call it that."

Not giving Tony and Ziva a chance to question the day off not to mention where Tim is, Gibbs heads for the elevator, taking it straight to the garage. Tim is waiting beside Gibbs' car, backpack and duffle bag in hand. As they pull out of the lot, Gibbs looks at Tim who stares steadily back at him.

"You okay Tim?"

"Yes boss, just...not sure what to expect?"

"How about we just play it by ear. We'll go to Jack's, you can rest your eyes on the way down, and then we'll spend the day learning."

"Learn what boss?" Tim's shy question is met with an equally shy, almost unheard answer.

"How to love again."

The drive is made in almost complete silence as Tim sleeps; clearly not recovered from the headaches he'd been suffering from. Gibbs pulls over an hour into the drive to call Ducky and make sure that Tim will be okay.

"He'll be fine Jethro. The time off will do him good. Go explore your woods or go fishing with him. Relax with him, find out what makes him relax as I'm sure he doesn't play video games all the time."

Gibbs nods thoughtfully, as if the older man were there in the car talking to him and not almost 100 miles away by now. Just as he makes the turn for Stillwater, he receives the phone call from Vance.

"Don't know how your gut knew it Gibbs, but Monahan's team just called in saying thanks for the heads up."

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Minor injuries to Montgomery, but nothing major. Bumps and bruises. How's McGee doing?"

"He's awake." He looks over at Tim who is just waking up. Static starts to fill his ear and he shuts the phone off after telling Vance that he can reach him at Jack's store if there is an emergency. Tim looks around and a faint blush starts rising as he realizes that he'd slept the entire drive.

"Sorry boss."

"Don't be; Ducky said you needed it."

They pull up in front of Jackson Gibbs general store and the elderly man steps outside the minute they step out of the car.

"Hello Leroy, hello Tim."

"Hello Jack."

"Hi Dad."

Gibbs gives his dad a hug and Jackson returns it, then turns to Tim staring at him with concern in his watery blue eyes.

"He still looks a mite peaky Leroy. They feeding you all right boy?"

"Just some minor headaches, Jack. A few days in Stillwater and I'll be fine." Tim's quiet response is met with knowing looks from both Gibbs men. Jack hands his son the house key and Gibbs nods his thanks as he and Tim get back in the car.

Gibbs parks the Charger in Jackson's garage then looks over at his almost silent companion.

"Hungry?"

"Not really but I know that I need to eat."

Gibbs nods and leads the way into the kitchen. As he suspected, there's a Crockpot holding a pot roast with potatoes, and carrots waiting to be taken out, carved and eaten. A small saucepan on the stove is waiting for someone to come home and heat up the home canned peas that are sitting on the counter in their mason jar.

Without a word, Tim heads for the cupboard and pulls down three plates. Gibbs hides his shock of Tim knowing where the dishes are by opening the drawer nearest the stove. He pulls out a slotted spoon and closes the drawer. Twisting off the brass lid, he pops the top and pours the peas into the saucepan adding just a touch of butter as well as some salt and pepper.

Together the two men finish putting the meal together and Tim is pouring coffee into three mugs when Jackson walks in the back door.

"Smells good boys, you should come down for a visit more often."

Tim protests saying that Jack had everything ready, all they had to do was heat up the peas and brew the coffee. Jack tastes his coffee pleasantly surprised at the smooth flavor, and raises an eyebrow as he stares at his son.

"You let him brew the coffee from now on Leroy. This is damn good coffee." He takes another appreciative sip as he starts eating his lunch. When the meal is over, the three men work as a team to clean up and put away the food and dishes. Once again Gibbs is pleasantly surprised that Tim seems to know instinctively where the dishes go and Jack cant help from commenting.

"How'd you know where the dishes are boy?"

Tim blushes as he admits, "I studied the layout the last time we were in town. I've got my own apartment set up this way; and Gibbs has his house set up this way too."

Gibbs stares at his young agent in surprise. He hadn't expected that particular comment not to mention the observation on Tim's part that his house is set up like Jack's. Hell, he hadn't even noticed that and he'd lived there for the past how many years?

Jack leads the way into the living room and sitting down in his easy chair is soon asleep, or rather feigning sleep. Tim watches over the elderly man, wondering about the ease he feels around not just Jack but this new, almost loving side of Gibbs.

"Whatcha thinking Tim?"

"I was thinking about us; where we're going from here." Tim admits honestly.

"Where do you want us to go, Tim?"

"I…is this going to end when we get back to DC?"

Jack watches from the easy chair, eyes barely open as he waits his son's answer to Tim's question.

"Not…not if you don't want it to. I'd like to see us together, eventually if that's what you want."

"And this isn't a joke? It's not one of Tony's sick, demeaning gestures?"

Gibbs sighs as he strides over to where Tim is sitting on the couch. He gently pulls Tim into his arms, and stroking a hand over the younger man's cheek settles his lips on Tim's. Jack sighs soundlessly as he watches Tim finally relax into Gibbs' embrace. Jack had almost given up on Leroy finding anyone to love again and the fact that he trusts Tim enough to bring him home is enough to make the elderly man's heart soar with happiness.

"As I said on the elevator, not a joke; not a game. Now relax and lie down before dad's blood pressure rises from trying to spy on us."

Tim gives a soft chuckle echoed by both Gibbs men. Soon both Tim and Jack are sleeping; Jack in his easy chair while Tim rests in Gibbs' arms on the couch. Gibbs strokes Tim's neck, feeling the tension slowly ease away as the younger man relaxes into sleep.

As twilight begins to fall, Jack wakes up from his nap and looks at the relaxed forms of not just Tim but also his son. For the first time in over 20 years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs isn't tensed up, ready to spring into action.

"Don't over-analyze this dad. We're testing waters right now; seeing where we want this relationship to go." Gibbs warning does nothing but make Jack even more determined to help the two younger men define their feelings towards each other.

"I only have your room made up Leroy. You okay with sleeping in the same bed with another man?"

"As long as it's this man, yeah, I am dad." Gibbs soft confession brings smiles to not only Jack's face but Tim's as well. Gibbs tilts Tim's head up, "As long as you're okay with it that is."

Tim's reply is to bury his head in Gibbs' neck as he shyly nods. A few more hours pass, and Gibbs finds himself walking next to Tim as they head up one of the hills to study the stars in the nearly moonless sky. As they spread a blanket on the ground, Gibbs looks at the young man who is putting his heart on the line, trusting Gibbs not to hurt him the way so many others have in the past.

They lie there, content in each other's presence as they point out constellations to each other. Two full hours pass and Gibbs can feel Tim starting to shiver, so he suggests they walk back to Jack's house. Tim nods in agreement and Gibbs drapes the blanket over their shoulders as they walk in companionable silence back the way they came.

Once at the house, Gibbs offers Tim the shower first then crawls into bed after his own shower and pulls Tim into his embrace. The younger man cuddles close, sighing contentedly as he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Gibbs struggles to keep his own eyes open, not wanting to lose the man in his arms to yet another groundhog day.


	4. Chapter 4 : Epilogue

Dawn: February 3...Stillwater, Pennsylvania

There is no alarm clock that awakens Gibbs the next morning. Instead, it's the chirping of birds outside his bedroom window, and a bright sun peeking its way above pastel colored clouds. There are soft, steady breaths blowing across his chest, and the warm almost naked body of Tim McGee snuggled close to his left side. Gibbs absently strokes Tim's hair and smiles to himself. There's a weight that's been lifted from his shoulders. The curse or maybe enlightenment from the one day repeating itself has shown Gibbs that he's not alone in the world; he has a second chance to love and be loved.

Jack knocks softly on the door and Gibbs gently eases Tim to the other side of the bed as he gets up to talk to his dad. Jack peeks into the room as he asks,

"He gonna be alright son?"

Gibbs lets Jack in and leans on the doorjamb, and they both stand there watching Tim sleep as he softly replies, "Yeah dad, we both are."

The End


End file.
